1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to managing incentives. More specifically, the present invention relates to managing business goal incentives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Businesses often provide tangible performance rewards to employees. For example, many businesses provide employees with a financial bonus based on sales or a plaque based on product awards. While these financial and trophy incentives may be valuable, they typically do not evoke passion for doing one's job within the workplace. Furthermore, the tangible awards are often provided for individual achievements by the employee rather than achievements attained by a group of employees.